Awkward
by CalzonaQuotes
Summary: AU. This Calzona fanfiction is a fluffy and silly compilation of stories from personal experiences. No need to read the chapters in order, although I recommend reading chapter one before you start reading any of the other chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC. Anything else that seems similar to any other story also does not belong to me.

Hey there, folks! Awkward is going to be a compilation of stories that come from personal experiences in my own life. This fanfic is meant to be relatively drama free, and it's purpose is to pretty much put a smile on your face. The chapters don't necessarily need to be read in order, and some will be rather short, while others will be longer.

My life is so painfully awkward sometimes, and I thought it'd be kind of hilarious to put Grey's characters through these experiences. Each story will be told through either Callie's of Arizona's point of view, which is ultimately my point of view.

I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think by leaving reviews. This story isn't meant to be serious. Just have some fun and laugh at my life.


	2. First Date

**So here we go! Figured I'd start things off with a nice and cute chapter before getting into all the awkward. Figured the best way to start off this fic is with a first date story. Enjoy!**

* * *

CALLIE'S POV

"I have a date tonight," I said as I paced the room of the apartment I shared with my best friend, Mark. I stopped in front of my closet, staring at all the clothes I didn't want to wear. I was already on my fourth outfit so far.

Mark popped his head into my room, "Are you sure you're ready for this? I'm worried for you."

I turned around with a confused look on my face. "You're worried for me?"

Mark walked into the room and sat down onto my bed. "Actually, I'm worried about her. You've been spending a lot of time with me since Erica left. I'm not entirely sure you remember how to talk to women anymore." I walked over to the bed and slapped him. He laughed and stood up to walk out the door. "You look hot with what you have on. Don't worry. What are you guys doing anyways?"

"I don't really know. Arizona just said she would pick me up." I smiled at Mark before he left the room.

Now that Mark brought it up, I began to get nervous about the date. I had been spending every day in class and every night hanging out with the guys in the apartment. I had been extremely hesitant to start dating again. My dating history had been rather rough. My first long term boyfriend, George, cheated on me with his best friend. To this day, it still hurts when I think about him. My philosophy about love is that you truly don't get over someone until you find someone you love more. Erica was the person I loved more, until she left one day without a call or a note. I tried to find her for months, to figure out what the hell happened, but I was never successful. So, for the past six months, I've been struggling to hold pieces of me together with tape and glue just trying to find some sort of normalcy again. Then I met Arizona.

Arizona and I met through some mutual friends at school. I've only known her for a month, but from the second I met her, I knew she was going to be someone special to me. We could talk for hours on the phone even though we saw each other in our classes. Something about her gave me butterflies, but not in the scary "I'm-going-to-throw-up" way. She gives me good butterflies.

Honking downstairs alerted me that the blonde had arrived at my apartment. I threw on my jacket and ran out of my bedroom.

"Don't tell her you love her!" Mark shouted as I ran out of the door.

I ran out the door and down the stairs to the street where Arizona was waiting for me in her car. The cold winter air hit my skin and I wrapped my arms tighter against my body. When she saw me walk out of the apartment building, the blonde got out of the car and walked around it to hold the door open for me to get in. She closed the door after I got in and walked back around to her side of the car to get in.

"Where are we going tonight?" I asked nervously.

"It's a surprise," the blonde replied from the driver, a large smile on her face. She drove a few blocks to one of the busiest streets in town. Parking the car, she opened the car door for me, then walked around to the trunk of her car. She pulled out a small ladder and threw it over her shoulder. Seeing a confused look on my face, she laughed and grabbed my hand to lead me down the street, "Just trust me."

We walked down the street and into a dark alleyway. "This looks like a perfect way to get attacked," I mumbled under my breath.

"What?"

"Nothing." I followed her down the alley until we reached a metal fire escape.

"Shh, I don't think this is exactly legal," She turned around to face me and put her finger up to her lips to signal to me that we had to be quiet. I followed her up the fire escape on the back of a store on the busy street. We reached the roof, and she set up the ladder to climb up onto an even higher roof.

Once I stood up onto the roof, I looked around and found twinkly lights all around me. "Wow." I had no words for how beautiful everything looked. I walked over to the edge of the roof. The bright city lights shone under the dark night sky. The stars in the chilly night sky twinkled brilliantly.

The chilly air made me shiver enough for the blonde to see. She walked up behind me and wrapped her arms around me. Snowflakes began to fall gently around us. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

"Absolutely gorgeous." I turned around in her arms and cupped her cheek with my hand. I leaned in slowly, waiting for her to close the distance. Her lips met mine, and electricity began to flow throughout my body. Her grip around my waist tightened and I could feel her smile instantly at our first kiss.

I swear I could see fireworks as I slowly pulled back from the kiss and rested my forehead against hers. The fireworks instantly faded when I realized that the beautiful reds and blues that I saw behind my eyes were actually the lights from a squad car on the street below us.

Opening both of our eyes, we both panic and dive into the snow on the roof, trying to hide from the police below us. We crawled over to the side of the roof to look down at the street below us. The policeman had stopped a car. We both rolled onto our backs, laughing at the false alarm.

I shivered while still lying in the powdery snow around us. "Come on, let's get you warmed up," the blonde said as she stood up and held out a hand for me to take.

I took her hand and she pulled me out of the snow. We walked back down the metal fire escape and down onto the cement of the ground.

"Hey! What are you doing there?" a man yelled from the back door of the Chinese restaurant next door.

Arizona grabbed my hand and pulled me as we began running down the alley back towards where she parked her car. We stopped once we reached her car and she threw the ladder back in her trunk.

She leaned back onto her car and I moved in close to her body. "Best first date ever." I took her lips in mine one more time, and I couldn't help but smile widely as our lips met again. The feel of her smile on my lips was something I knew would become one of my favorite things in the world.

* * *

**I'm thankful for first dates with people who you already know quite a bit about. No awkward preliminary questions about their lives and family and stuff. Just fun times. Hopefully you thought this was cute too. **


	3. Love is Pain

**Thanks for reading, you lovely people. Here's another short chapter for you guys!**

* * *

ARIZONA'S POV

I stirred the spaghetti noodles boiling in the pot on the stove with one hand and stirred the sauce my girlfriend had made the night before with my other hand. I strained the noodles and placed a serving onto a plate, pouring sauce over the top of the noodles. I'll never tell her this, but I actually hate spaghetti. Her spaghetti is different though. She puts so much effort into her sauce and it really shows through.

The front door of the apartment opened and Callie walked in, throwing her jacket over the back of the couch and dropping her purse onto the end table.

"Hey," the brunette said as she walked up behind me and wrapped her arms around my stomach. I felt her lips graze the back of my neck. "I missed you. Something smells good."

"You should know. It's your food." I laughed as I turned around in her arms. I kissed her lightly on her lips. "You hungry?"

"Starved."

I handed her a plate from the counter behind me and we walked into the dining room. I sat at the table opposite of her and we began to eat to eat. I poured her glass of red wine, and a glass of white wine for myself. We sat in comfortable silence while eating our food, and when we were finished I took her plate into the kitchen and began to load the dishwasher.

After rinsing everything off and starting the dishwasher, I exited the kitchen and leaned against the doorway, watching the Latina watch television.

"What are you watching?" I asked. People on the television were running around with frosting in their hair.

"I don't really know. Some sort of baking competition show," she said, not looking back to face me.

"They really have run out of ideas for shows, haven't they?" I asked as I rounded the couch. I stood in front of her and placed my hands on each side of her head on the back of the couch. I placed one knee on the couch on each side of her legs, straddling her hips.

"Hmm…Now this is a show that I like," the brunette said from underneath me. Her hands began on my thighs and moved up my hips to my waist. She tickled the skin between my shirt and my pants.

I took her lips in mine, and my hands tangled in her long and wavy hair. I kissed her hard, biting her lower lip and receiving a small moan in response. Her hands pulled me down closer to her and she swiped my bottom lip with her tongue, asking for entrance. Without warning, she wrapped her arms around my body and stood up quickly. I wrapped my legs around her waist and she carried me through the living room into the bedroom.

Once we reached the bed, we fell onto it, Callie's body on top of mine. I pulled her body down onto mine and snaked my hands under her shirt and pulled it over her head and threw it onto the floor. Kissed down my stomach and pushed my shirt up, and I lifted my body so she could take it off. She lowered herself down to me again and plunged her tongue into my mouth.

I quickly tried to turn her so I was on top, but once I had her pushed off of me I felt something pulling me back to my spot on the bed. I tried sitting up again, but something elastic was holding me back. My bra was caught on the blanket beneath me.

Callie leaned up on her elbow, eying me with a confused look. "Arizona?"

"I'm stuck…" I said, wiggling around on the bed trying to free myself. After a couple seconds of unsuccessfully trying to untangle myself from the blanket, I finally gave up and covered my face with my hands. Nothing like this has ever happened to me, and I couldn't stop the embarrassment wash over me.

I could hear Callie giggling beside me, which made me feel even worse. Callie grabbed my wrists and gently moved my hands from my face. "You're so cute, and I love you." She leaned down to kiss me softly. I felt her hand slip under my back and unclasp my bra and she took it off slowly. "And you're so beautiful."

She attached her lips to my neck as her hands ran down my sides, then back up to cup my breasts. She kissed down my stomach to the seam of my jeans and unbuttoned them. The brunette pulled at the jeans to free them from my body. My tight jeans slowly slid off my thighs, but once my knee was free it flew out of the jeans and connected with Callie's nose.

I immediately halted my body in shock. Callie looked up at me and grabbed her nose in pain.

"Oh my God, Callie." I stood up from the bed and lead her out of the bedroom towards the bathroom. "Let me see."

Callie moved her hands from her nose to show a little trail of blood coming from her nostrils.

"Oh baby, I'm sorry!" Tears welled up in my eyes as I grabbed toiled paper and handed it to her to stop the bleeding.

The brunette grabbed the toilet paper and plugged her nose, tilting her head back. I sat on the counter waiting for her nose to stop bleeding. I can't believe something like this would actually happen! I've never been much of a violent person, so I've never hurt anyone before. I learned how to defend myself because with a name like Arizona you need to learn how to defend yourself on the playground. I've never needed to use those skills before. I've never made anyone bleed before, and I can honestly say that I want to crawl in a hole and hide for the rest of my life.

"Hey," Callie said, standing in front of me on the counter. She spreads my legs apart and stands between them to be closer to me. "What's going on in that pretty head of yours?"

"I feel awful…" I kept staring at my hands in my lap.

"Look at me," the brunette said softly. He took her hand and lifted my chin so I could look into her eyes. "I'm okay. Really."

"You're not mad at me?" I asked timidly.

"No, honey, I'm not." She leaned forward to kiss me gently. "I love you." She kissed me again. "How about we go to bed? I don't think we should do anything else 'dangerous' tonight." She giggled and held out her hand to help me off the counter and she led me back into the bedroom.

I curled into her side and listened to her heartbeat as her breathing became deeper. "You're amazing, you know that?"

"Mhmm…" was all I received in return.

* * *

**So, my life is painfully awkward. Hopefully you found some humor in my pain. Much love!**


End file.
